


A Haiku for Every Season

by Komadori



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Love, Nature, Poems, Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komadori/pseuds/Komadori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of haikus that I am writing for every season of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morning is waiting  
Catch a drop of moonlit calm  
Day birds are calling


	2. Chapter 2

Lucid moments are  
Solace to my wind blown heart  
Your words are the cure


	3. Chapter 3

Faint stars call my name  
Sing me into believing  
Illuminate truth


	4. Chapter 4

Leaves fall into place  
Until the winds scatter them  
Time to start over


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at anelusivedreamer.tumblr.com

Summer takes victims  
Wisps of believing remain  
Face the austere sun


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on anelusivedreamer.tumblr.com.

You were always there  
Looking over my shoulder  
Please don’t let this end


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at anelusivedreamer.tumblr.com

Pain is nothing if  
It leads to still pastures, but  
How can I be sure?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at anelusivedreamer.tumblr.com.

Love me already!  
Springtime is almost over  
If only you knew…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at http//www.anelusivedreamer.tumblr.com.

Even in darkness,  
While struggling for goodness,  
I refuse to drown


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at anelusivedreamer.tumblr.com

I pray for a time  
When dreams written by moonlight  
Withstand the morning


	11. Chapter 11

Drifting in the rain  
Misty lights in the distance  
Lead me to your door


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at anelusivedreamer.tumblr.com.

When I find my smiles,  
I dream you are thinking of  
Our distant mornings


	13. Chapter 13

It’s the thought of you  
That keeps me going even  
Through my starless nights


	14. Chapter 14

Be my far-flung dream  
Like a misty road that leads  
To forgiving seas


	15. Chapter 15

Favorite dessert:  
Your laugh like fine chocolate  
One more helping, please?


	16. Chapter 16

Another night lost  
Barely making seconds count  
Dreams written in sand


	17. Chapter 17

Waiting for solace  
In the desert of my dreams  
Dancing for the rain


End file.
